The present invention relates generally to the installation of plumbing systems and more particularly, is directed to hangers suitable for roughing in water and waste pipe systems.
In the construction of new buildings, it is necessary to provide a plurality of piping systems such as hot and cold water pipes, drain lines from lavatories, sinks, showers and the like, waste lines from water closets, urinals and similar fixtures, miscellaneous piping systems such as circulating hot water lines, gas piping, hose bib lines, etc. In those buildings wherein extensive toilet room facilities must be provided, such as in schools, industrial plants and other similar installations wherein large numbers of building occupants are contemplated, men's and women's toilet rooms having many fixtures in close proximity must be designed and constructed. In such installations, it will be appreciated that numerous pipes for the various systems must be provided and must be adequately supported during the building construction activities. Failure to adequately support the various piping systems could readily result in sagging, vibration or other undesirable consequences which could lead to rupture, noise, or other defects which could result in plumbing system failure.
In order to prevent such problems within the plumbing systems, prior workers in the art have devised various types of pipe hangers and vibration dampers which are affixed to the pipes at various intervals to provide adequate support. Most often, predesigned pipe hangers have been employed that are fabricated in accordance with individual job specifications and accordingly, can be utilized in only a limited number of locations. Where there are variations in pipe sizes or in pipe spacings, other, different types of hangers must be fabricated and utilized. Because of the great number of variations in pipe design and also, because of the variations encountered due to job conditions, great numbers of different sizes and designs of pipe hangers had to be employed by prior workers in the art. Also, due to special conditions which can arise on the job site, it has been found necessary in many instances to actually hand fabricate hangers on the job to meet special conditions, an undertaking that has proved to be quite time consuming and very costly when considering the high wages which are now commanded by construction workers.